Fake truth
by Nirisi
Summary: Po dokonanej zbrodni pięcioletni Harry Potter trafia do Azkabanu, a tam uczą go śmierciożercy.
1. Prolog

Harry patrzył jak bijący go przed chwilą Dudley upadł na kolana, zaczął zwijać się z bólu i obficie krwawić. Niewidzialne noże przecinały jego ciało dotkliwie je raniąc. Młody Potter nie wiedział co się dzieje. Widział wszystko jak przez zieloną mgiełkę. Nawet jeśli chciałby to przerwać - nie wiedział jak. Powoli wstał z kolan po tym jak upadł pod jednym z silniejszych ciosów i zaczął przyglądać się kuzynowi z ciekawością. Młodszy chłopak wiedział, że jego tłusty kuzyn umiera i nie zrobiło to na nim takiego wrażenia jak powinno. Harry przecież tylko odpłacał się za krzywdy przez niego wyrządzone. Nic więcej.

Zwabiona krzykami ciotka Petunia stanęła w przejściu do salonu jak sparaliżowana, a po chwili krzyknęła rozdzierająco i szybkim krokiem ruszyła na siostrzeńca, jednak nim zdążyła zrobić choćby krok jej syn zamilkł i przestał się ruszać. Błysk w jego oczach również zgasł. Wiadome było, że chłopak umarł. Słysząc krzyk żony, zaalarmowany Vernon wpadł do salonu czerwony na twarzy i z widocznie tętniącą na czole żyłką. Mężczyzna zachwiał się w wejściu do pomieszczenia, jednak po chwili wyminął podpierającą się framugi panią Dursley i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do "tego dziwacznego bękarta Potterów" jak nazywał Harry'ego w myślach. Dorosły był już przygotowany do ciosu, gdy zauważył leżące na podłodze ciało syna. Zatrzymał się wtedy, zrobił purpurowy na twarzy, a z jego ust zaczęła płynąć spieniona ślina. Jak z rakiety, ruszył w kierunku siostrzeńca z rękami prostymi, a dłońmi gotowymi zacisnąć się na jego delikatnym gardle. Dziecko okazało się szybsze i po chwili widać było już tylko skrawek koszulki znikający za drzwiami oraz odbijającego się od ścian, biegnącego za drobnym dzieckiem wielorybiego dorosłego.

Jedyna kobieta w domu podeszła za to do syna i klęcząc w kałuży krwi złapała za zimną dłoń swojej kochanej pociechy. W myślach ciągle zastanawiała się dlaczego to jej rodzina musiała przyjąć pod swój dach takiego niebezpiecznego bachora. Pani Dursley zaczęła obwiniać siebie o całą tę sytuację. To przecież ona namawiała męża do opieki nad wyrzutkiem. Teraz zastanawiała się co ją do tego pod kusiło. Nie chodziło przecież o przywiązanie do siostry, nie tu nie mogło chodzić właśnie o to. Słysząc krzyki po chwili zmieniające się w jęki i błagania Petunia zaczęła się modlić. Pierwszy raz od dawna zaczęła prosić Jezusa Chrystusa i Boga o przebaczenie wyznając mu jednocześnie swoje grzechy. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak usłyszała głuchy dzwięk uderzenia ciała o podłogę. W domu zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie przez buczenie lodówki oraz ciche kroki powolnie stawiane przez pobrudzone krwią dziecko. Słyszalne było też usatysfakcjonowane mruknięcie, które ucichło tak szybko jak się pojawiło.

Wychodząc z kuchni Harry nie widział już świata na zielono. Po prawdzie nie widział go już po zemście na kuzynie, ale wizja wuja klęczącego i błagającego o wybaczenie była zbyt kusząca by choć nie spróbować wprowadzić jej w życie. Potter i tak uważał, że nic gorszego od ostrej kary nie może mu się stać, a gdyby plan się powiódł...chłopak aż zamruczał z rozkoszy odtwarzając to co zobaczył jeszcze chwilę temu. Dźwięk rozszedł się po śmiertelnie cichym domu tworząc na skórze ciotki Petunii gęsią skórkę, co pięciolatek zaobserwował z nieukrywaną radością. Będąc na wyciągnięcie ręki od siostry swojej matki dzieciak usłyszał nikły szept nie głośniejszy od bzyczenia lodówk, ale z tak bliskiej odległości wyrażenie słyszalne był słowa Lily, magia, dziwacy, śmierć. Ostatnimi głośnymi słowami Petunii Dursley były modlitwy do Boga o bezbolesną śmierć i szybkie spotkanie z synem oraz mężem.

Do końskiej szyi kobiety został przystawiony nóż i dopiero w tamtym momencie zrozumiała, że cała sytuacja nie jest jednym z tych realistycznych koszmarów, które przerażają również na jawie. Uderzyła w nią woń metalicznej krwi i masakryczny wido, który się przed nią rozpościerał. Z oczy popłynęły łzy, a z gardła wydarł się kolejny rozpaczliwy krzyk zapewne zawiadamiający sąsiadów o tym, że coś się stało. Zaraz po ostatecznej próbie wezwania pomocy stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Stal przytykana do gardła gładko zagłębiła się w skórę i powoli, bez pośpiechu zaczęła rozcinać włókno po włóknie oraz ścięgno po ścięgnie, ciotka złapała się za krwawiące miejsce w ostatnim odruchu chcąc zatamować krwawienie. Nic to jednak nie dało, a jej głowa zaczęła niebezpiecznie wyginać się do tyłu. Ostatecznie kobieta opadła na beżowy dywan z głową trzymającą się jedynie na kręgosłupie.

W tym samym momencie dworze słychać było trzaski, a drzwi wejściowe zostały rozwalone na małe kawałeczki. Do domu weszły trzy osoby, a każda z nich w dłoni trzymała patyk. Wchodząc do salonu jedna z dziwnych postaci w sukienkach zwymiotowała, druga zachwiała się, a trzecia - wyglądająca na lidera grupy - zrobiła krok w stronę skąpanego w posoce dziecka. Nie mając w zasięgu wzroku nikogo żywego postawny, jak dało się wywnioskować z postury, mężczyzna machnął patykiem i Harry znów był czysty jednak również skrępowany i niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Przyglądając się ludziom przed sobą chłopak zaczął rozumieć, że ci ludzie posługują się "magią", a to oznaczało, że są czarodziejami, ale Potterowi nie wydawali się być kimś potężnym. Nie tak zawsze wyobrażał sobie magów. Nie mogąc się poruszyć czy odezwać chłopak po prostu dał się zabrać tam gdzie chcieli.

Nie wiedział, że w momencie zabicia swoich krewnych zmienił cały swój los i pięknie pokrzyżował pewnemu potężnemu czarodziejowi plany.


	2. Rozdział 1

Został złapany za ramion, a następnie doznał niekomfortowego uczucia jakby żołądek wykręcał mu się na drugą stronę, a wszystkie organy wewnętrzne zamieniły się miejscami i miały zamiar przecisnąć się przez słomkę na szczęście uczucie nie było tak silne jak poprzednim razem i Harry zdołał się dość stabilnie utrzymać na nogach przy lądowaniu oraz zawartość jego żołądka nie wydawała się tak chętna opuścić swoje miejsce jak ostatnio. Ci czarodzieje, którzy go pilnowali powiedzieli,że to jeden z środków komunikacji i nazywa się teleportacja. Pięciolatek nic nie rozumiał z ich prób wytłumaczenia mu pojęcia, ale był wdzięczny dorosłym, że chociaż spróbowali mu o tym opowiedzieć

Chłopak próbował rozejrzeć się po miejscu, na którym wylądowali jednak przez mocne szarpnięcie linami oplatającymi jego ciało musiał szybkim krokiem, uważnie patrząc pod nogi, ruszyć za strażnikami. Zdążył zauważyć jednak, że znajdują się na plaży z dużą ilością ostrych skał gotowych przeciąć skórę w każdym momencie. Czując uderzenie chłodu Potter podniósł wzrok zauważając przed sobą dziwną osobę. Dziwniejszą od czarodziejskiej policji, którą nazywali Aurorami - Harry postanowił, że nigdy nie stanie się jednym z nich, byli dziwni, pełni bezsensownej odwagi i - według niego - po prostu głupi. Wierzyli, że mogą wszystko, bo zajmują takie, a nie inne stanowisko w społeczeństwie.

Postać, która pojawiła się przed nimi miała na sobie czarną, strasznie postrzępioną szatę, zza której wystawały ręce - jeśli dało się tak nazwać kości obleczone cienką, pergaminową skórą - z długimi szponiastymi palcami pokrytymi pajęczynką żył wypełnionych jakąś substancją. Twarzy stworzenia - bo nie było ono człowiekiem w najmniejszym stopniu - nie dało się zobaczyć przez głęboki kaptur, a jego oddech był chrapliwy i straszliwie świszczący, nie dało się przy nim w najmniejszym stopniu skupić. Chłopak w momencie osunięcia się kaptura dostrzegł gładką czaszkę i puste, ziejące bezdenną czernią wgłębienia w miejscu gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy oraz poszarpaną i gnijącą skórę w miejscu ust. Pięciolatek, jak to dziecko, szybko stracił zainteresowanie wywołującym ciarki stworem i po dokładnym prześwietleniu go wzrokiem skupił się budowli w oddali. Powietrze wokół niej zdawało się być przesycone odorem śmierci do tego stopnia, że wydawało się pożerać światło i wszelaką miłość oraz nadzieję. Na Harrym nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia, oczywiście ciekawiło go zjawisko ciemności panującej wokół wieży, gdy trochę dalej widać było słońce i bezchmurne niebo, ale nie było to czymś nowym w jego życiu.

Ciemność zawsze go otaczała. Pomagała przetrwać gdy Dudley polował na niego całymi dniami lub wuj Vernon wracał pijany z pracy i starał sobie dogodzić wyżywając się na siostrzeńcu. Po czwartym rokiem życia udawało im się go łapać coraz rzadziej. Chłopak stawał się nieuchwytny, jakby nagle zaczynał zlewać się z cieniem, co nie było wcale tak dalekie od prawdy jak mogłoby się wydawać. Widok tak mrocznego miejsca sprawił więc, że chłopak samoistnie przystosował się do kolorystyki i zaczął go ogarniać cień. Stworzenie, które od jakiegoś czasu sunęło przed nimi jakby pokazując drogę nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymało, odkręciło i przekręciło głowę w bok w wyrazie zastanowienia następnie zacharczało i krzyknęło rozdzierająco. Aurorzy zdziwieni zaczęli łapać się za głowy w celu zagłuszenia odgłosu i jedynie Potter stojąc między nimi patrzył na wszystko z kpiącym uśmiechem oraz wyrazem wyższości odbijającym się płomiennym blaskiem w jego oczach. Ostatnim co dorośli czarodzieje zaobserwowali przed utratą świadomości był obraz ich dziecięcego więźnia oswobadzanego z magicznych więzów i prowadzonego do więzienia z zadziwiającą wręcz delikatnością.

Przy drzwiach stworzenie puściło chłopca i został on zabrany do celi przez wyglądającego jak chodzący trup strażnika. Wspinali się po stromych schodach przez dłuższy czas, ale żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Trwali w ciszy przez całą drogę oraz podczas zapinania Harry'ego w łańcuchy przypinające jego ręce, nogi i szyję do zimnej, czarnej i ociekającej wodą ściany. Po rozejrzeniu się parę razy zauważalne były takie rzeczy jak mała beczka w kącie, druga para kajdan na ścianie po jego prawej razem z przypiętą do nich osobą i kolejne po jego lewej. Sam chłopak został przypięty do ściany, naprzeciwko której zrobione były kraty. Wydawało się również, że jego łańcuchy są najdłuższe, bo czarnowłosa kobieta z burzą loków na głowie aż wytrzeszczyła oczy widząc jak na spokoju podchodzi do krat, a jego "smycz" spokojnie leży jeszcze na podłodze. Jej łańcuchy były za to tak krótkie, że musiała być sztywno wyprostowana by nie zacząć się dusić. Sadystę wewnątrz chłopca trudno było uspokoić więc dziecko zaraz zaczęło się śmiać podskakując lekko i klaszcząc w dłonie jednocześnie patrząc na poranioną szyję oraz dłonie kobiety przykutej do ściany. Ta uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi nic nie mówiąc. Wyglądało na to, że cieszyła się z reakcji dziecka przed sobą. bo z jej oczu zniknęła oczywista do wypatrzenia niechęć oraz chęć mordu na młodym.

Harry swoim czystym i radosnym śmiechem przykuł uwagę nie tylko swojej współlokatorki z celi, ale również całego swojego piętra oraz obudził drugiego więźnia, który przyglądał mu się zza zbyt długich włosów. Młody jakby wyczuwając spojrzenie skierował swój wzrok na leżącą na kamiennej podłodze postać zwiniętą w kłębek i wyraźnie drżącą. Jemu samemu nie było zbyt zimno. Mogło to być skutkiem spędzania zimowych nocy na dworze jedynie w butach do biegania, jeans'owych spodniach, koszulce oraz cienkiej kurtce. Chociaż gdyby ktoś zajrzał do wspomnień tego osobliwego dziecka to dowiedziałby się, że jemu tak właściwie nigdy nie było zimno. Było to dziwne, ale on sam nie zagłębiał się w temat i starał się go drążyć by nie pokazywać wujostwu kolejnego "dziwactwa" jakim była odporność na niskie temperatury. Tak żyło się łatwiej i mniej boleśnie. Podszedł do skulonego pod ścianą mężczyzny i z nikłym rozbawieniem zauważył jego dosunięcie się do ściany. Będąc od siebie oddalonymi na długość nie większą niż piętnaście centymetrów Harry drżącą ręką zaczął odsuwać kosmyki z twarzy mężczyzny. Pierwszym co zwróciło jego uwagę były oczy. Szare jak burzowe niebo przecinane błyskawicami, co najciekawsze wzrok jakim go obdarował nie był szalony czy omamiony obłędem on wypełniony był psotnymi iskierkami. Widać było, że mężczyzna umiera tu głównie z okropnych nudów i jest pożerany od środka przez swoje psotne nastawienie oraz brak kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. Nieznajomego zabijała samotność i nienawiść - to Potter był w stanie zauważyć po tylko jednym utonięciu w tych tęczówkach.

\- Jestem Harry, miło mi cię poznać! - radosny, dziecięcy głos rozszedł się po celi jakby wyciszając jęki innych więźniów. Sam chłopiec stał wyprostowany z ręką wyciągniętą do uścisku. - A ty jak masz na imię? - zapytał z ciekawością nie widząc reakcji ciekawszej od rozszerzenia się źrenic mężczyzny oraz mocniejszego zaciśnięcia się jego szczęki.

\- Jestem najseksowniejszym czarodziejem jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi i Hogwarcie, a zwą mnie Syriusz Black. Jestem do twych usług - nim czarodziej przed nim skończył chłopak miał już ochotę zapytać czym jest ten "Hogwart", ale nim zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo Black znów się odezwał. - Ale możesz mi mówić Łapa, Szczeniaku.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero szaleńczy śmiech kobiety z burzą loków na głowie. Starał się jednak zignorować ich sprzeczkę i skupić na stworzeniu zdania, które wyjaśni mu całą sytuację zamiast jej komplikować. Nie przyszło mu to jednak tak łatwo jak się spodziewał. Usiadł więc między skaczącymi sobie do gardeł Syriuszowi i nieznanej jeszcze kobiecie.

\- A ty jak masz na imię? - miał nadzieję, że jego głos jest pełny niewinnej ciekawości, a nie chęci wyciągnięcia z nich obojgu informacji i wykorzystania ich do własnych celów. Oczywistym było dla niego, że na razie są wrogami.

Wlepił swój przerażający wzrok w zakutą w kajdany nieznajomą i niewinnie przekrzywił głowę w wyrazie zastanowienia. Swoim pytaniem przerwał kłótnię - jak się domyślał - rodziny. Nie mógł być jednak pewny w stu procentach puki nie dostanie twierdzącej odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem Bellatrix Lestrange z domu Black i jestem kuzynką - to słowo wypluła jakby było czymś trującym i niegodnym jej ust. - Tego kundla. - podczas wypowiedzi starała się wyprostować i chciała chyba sprawiać wrażenie godnej swojego nazwiska. Niestety cały efekt psuły więzienne ubrania i wymizerowana sylwetka. - Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze złotko? - jej głos nagle stał się dziecinny i wyglądało to tak jakby kpiła z chłopca przed sobą. Prawdą był jednak, że nie lubiła mówić do innych poważnie jeśli uważała iż może jej to pomóc w zirytowaniu kogoś lub zdradzeniu jego emocji i sekretów.

Chłopak słyszał jak Łapa parska na ton jakim uraczyła go Bella, on jednak nie dał sobą zmanipulować.

\- Możecie mi opowiedzieć o magii? - skorzystał z okazji i zadał po namyśle teoretycznie proste pytanie. Problem był w tym, że jego pytanie wcale nie było proste.

Do odpowiedzi niespodziewanie wtrącił się Syriusz i powoli poważnym głosem godnym nauczyciela zaczął tłumaczyć jak powstała magia. Tłumaczył kto jako pierwszy używał magii i z jakim skutkiem, wymieniał znanych czarodziejów tłumacząc po krótce czym się zajmowali i co za życia osiągnęli, potem Bella przejęła temat. Zaczęła pobieżnie tłumaczyć jakie rodzaje magii istnieją i czym się charakteryzują. Okazało się, że w rodzinie mają umiejętność dobrego tłumaczenia, ponieważ Lestrange również tłumaczyła z pasją i po samym jej tonie słychać było jak bardzo szanuje sztuki magiczne i samych jej użytkowników - jeśli tylko byli z pełnych czarodziejskich rodów. Takich ludzi nazywano czystej krwi. Byli również zdrajcy krwi - czarodzieje ci interesowali się lub spoufalali ze szlamami - obdarzonymi magią dziećmi z rodzin mugoli - zwykłych niemagicznych ludzi, byli też czarodzieje pół-krwi. Rodzili się oni gdy jeden z rodziców był czystej krwi, a drugi pozostawał mugolem czy mugolakiem - tak zwaną szlamą.

Harry chciał zapytać o coś więcej, dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawszego. Bo jeśli należał do świata czarodziejów nie powinien wiedzieć o nich jak najwięcej? Zmienił jednak zdanie gdy zewsząd zaczęło zalewać go zimno, a w uszach słyszał pojedyncze krzyki mężczyzny i błagania kobiety, potem tylko niewyraźne słowa "Mamusia cię kocha...Tatuś cę kocha...Musisz być dzielny" i blask zielonego światła. Nic więcej. Gdy otworzył oczy zauważył, że pod ich celą wisiał potwór identyczny do tego, który odprowadzał go do więzienia. Od tego odprowadzającego różnił się tylko odcieniem szaty i bardziej świszczącym oddechem. Niemniej jednak Po doprowadzeniu się do względnego porządku Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zobaczył Łapę oraz Bellę w o wiele gorszym stanie niż ten jego. Zauważając ten dość ważny fakt chłopak podszedł do krat tak blisko jak tylko mógł i wrzasnął na zjawę. Ta dziwnie spłoszona szybko odleciała do innej celi bardzo oddalonej od tej, w której się znajdowali. Potter za to zdezorientowany zdążył dotrzeć do ściany i oprzeć się o nią, następnie zamknął oczy i zemdlał. Gdy się obudził w jego głowie znajdował się zalążek planu i rytuał. Nie widział jakim cudem, ale przeczuwał, że do jednej ze Szkół Magii przyjmowali uczniów od szóstego rooku życia jeśli tamci przejawiali zdolności magiczne odziedziczone po przodkach i był pewny, że ta szkoła nazywa się Beaauxbatons. Problem był jednak w tym, że nie miał pojęcia skąd te przeczucia się brały. Postanowił zaufać jednak swojemu instynktowi i spróbować odtworzyć chociaż połowicznie znak, który zajmował myśli oraz słowa otumaniające umysł.

Nie podejrzewał nawet jaką lawinę zaczął wywoływać w momencie swojego postanowienia. Nie widział również zaniepokojonych twarzy Syriusza i Bellatrix kiedy jego oczy zaczęły płonąć blaskiem determinacji.


End file.
